The Babysitter
by frozen-kisses-xoxo
Summary: They was together in high school. Then they broke up after graduation. Now 4 years later he is engaged with a child and looking for a babysitter. She was looking for a job. What happens when she is hired and they meet again. TxG
1. Trailer

Trailer

Trailer

**They was together in high school**

Shows the gang sitting at the front of the school

They decided to break up

"_I think we should break up Gabi"_

"_your right we will are going to different place you are going Stanford and I am going to the university of new Mexico"_

**Now four years later he in engaged with a child and looking for a babysitter**

Shows troy and his fiancée interviewing babysitters

**She needs a job**

Shows Gabriella on her laptop applying for a babysitting job.

**What happens when Troy's fiancée gives Gabriella the job not telling troy and not knowing her past with troy**

"_Your hired can you start tomorrow?"_

"_Yeah thank you so much"_

**What happens when troy meets the new babysitter?**

"_Troy, hunny I want you to meet the new babysitter"_

"_Troy?"_

"_Gabriella?"_

**What happens when they start to feel the same way they did in high school**

Shows Gabriella and Troy staring at each other

Shows them leaning in

**But will they carry on acting on these feelings when a old friend finds out?**

"_I love you brie"_

"_I love you to troy"_

"_you what?"_

"_Sharpay its not what it looks like"_

**Find out in the babysitter.**


	2. Chapter 1

The babysitter

**Disclaimer: none **

**AN: hi this is my first story. I hope you like it I got a bit of inspiration about the babysitter falling in love with the man she is babysitting for from a book (which I don't own). I hope you enjoy the first chapter please rate and review (: peace out oxox**

Chapter 1

Gabriella's POV

_Hello my name is Gabriella Montez. I am 22 years old. I have just graduated from the University of New Mexico taking a degree in childcare. I am very good with children because I am the oldest of 4. In high school I was a straight A student. When I was in university I had to go through certain tasks to be able to get my degree. This included going on placement at the local crèche at the university. Also I had to do a couple on essays on different things that I had to do at the crèche. Enclosed is a copy of my degree and reports of the leaders when I was on placement. _

I looked at the screen. This is the 10th time that I have written this résumé. I found this through the local paper I thought I might as well take this job 1. Because need a job so I don't stay at home all day and 2. I need to be able to pay the rent or I am going to get chucked out. Then I heard the front door open.

"Gabi are you up there?" I heard my roommate shout up to me. It was Taylor Mckessie. I have known her since high school and she was the only one out of the entire gang from east high that I am still in contact with since we graduated.

"Yeah" I shouted back to her. Then I heard her walk up stairs and walk into my room. My room is quite nice if I think so myself. The walls are painted a very soft pale pink; one of my walls was mostly covered in pictures.

"What ya doing?" Taylor asked looking over my shoulder.

"Applying for a job. I found it in the local paper" I told her then handed her the paper that had a big red circle around the advert.

The Next Day

I woke the next day and went straight to get a shower. As I was getting a shower and was thinking if I was actually going to get an email today saying if my application was accepted and I needed to go for an interview. When I got out of the shower I wrapped a brown towel round my body and a yellow towel around my dark brown curls. When I logged onto my laptop I checked my emails and found that I did have to go for an interview. I was really happy now because I could get this job then I would be able to pay my own rent money and I won't have to keep asking my mum and dad for rent.

As I closed the screen that had just made my day. I looked at the background. It was a picture of the old gang from east high, I remember the day very clearly.

_Flashback_

_It was Sharpay's and Ryan's birthday. Seeing as they was twins Sharpay always what they did in the day and Ryan decided what they did on the night. As usual Sharpay had to do something extraordinary. That's one of the things that we like about her. That day before her birthday we got told to dress nice and be at there house by nine in the morning. When we got there that day we all piled into Sharpay's and Ryan's hummers and off we went._

_What we didn't know was that Sharpay booked us at a photography place and we was just going to mess around taking random pictures and make lots of new memories. We decided to take a couple of single shots, couples shots and some very stupid group shot. After a while we decided to go and walk around the mall for a bit then we went and did what Ryan decided to do which was to go bowling._

_When we got back to Sharpay's and Ryan's house we decided which picture we wanted then took it home. I decided to get one of the group photos. It had Ryan then Taylor then Chad at the back and me, Troy and Sharpay at the front.__** (Link in profile)**_

_End of flashback _

Just thinking about that very happy memory brought back a very bad memory which happened a couple of weeks later.

_Flashback_

_Now officially I am now a graduate of East high. I was pleased and I wasn't. I knew I had to do it sometime and I might as well get it over and done with. I had to break up with troy. As I walked towards troy I was thinking how I am going to do this. He noticed me and started walking towards me. There was something bothering him. The normal bright blue eyes where dull._

"_Hey troy" I said as I walked close enough to him,_

"_Me to" he replied_

"_Well you can go first"_

"_Okay…I think we should break up Gabi"_

"_Your right we will are going to different place you are going Stanford and I am going to the University of New Mexico"_

"_Gabi, I am so sorry"_

"_It's alright I was going to tell you the same thing"_

"_Well I guess this is goodbye"_

"_Yeah"_

"_One last kiss?"_

"_Yeah" I said in a quiet voice._

_Then we both leaned in. When our lips met I still felt the sparks that I did when I first kissed him and that was two years ago. This kiss was soft and gentle not like some of the other ones that we have shared before which was more passionate like. Our tongues weren't fighting for dominance this time. _

_When we pulled away we just stared lovingly into each others eyes then had a very long loving hug. Then we went out separate ways._

_End of flashback_

Just remembering this memory brought tears to my eyes. When I looked at the clock I saw that I had been sitting on my bed for 10 minutes. I decided I would get changed, do my hair have breakfast do my teeth then go clothes shopping for tomorrow so I could make a good impression. I rang my cousin Natasha and asked her does she want to go clothes shopping. I knew she would agree because she is just mad about shopping. She kind of reminds me about Sharpay. I kind of miss the old gang, Taylor is the only one that I am still in touch with.

Two hours later me and Natasha walked into mine and Taylor's apartment and fell onto the couch. We didn't have a proper sit down for the whole shopping trip accept when we sat by the fountain when Natasha had to find something in her bag. Now I was all set for my interview I had brought a new black long skirt which had a little slit in the back and a nice white blouse with a very think black belt going around the middle. Also I bought a brand new pair of black heels.

Just before I went to bed I wanted to check all the details for my interview. As I read over something caught the corner of my eye it was the last name of the child I could be babysitting for if I got the job. The last name was Bolton. There are quite a few people with the last name Bolton. I kept telling myself over and over again. Just because the last name is Bolton doesn't mean it can be Troy's baby.

I turned my laptop off and went to bed wondering if this could be Troy's baby I could be babysitting.

**Another AN: Hi again I need your help I need to figure out if Troy's child should be a girl or a boy and I need a first and last name for his fiancée. Peace out oxox**


	3. Chapter 2

**The babysitter**

**Disclaimer: I own none of high school musical**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I have got. I am going to use 2 ideas. But I need to clear one thing up in my trailer on the last bit when it says **_**"Sharpay it is not what it looks like" **_**Sharpay is not Troy's fiancée its just an old friend . **

Chapter 2

Troy's point of view

I woke up to the sound up to the sound of lightning and baby cries. Turning on my side I seen my fiancée Megan sound asleep because I am on baby duty tonight.

I met Megan Johnson when I was in Stanford. She was in most of my classes and we got paired most of the time in classes. So we started to go on a couple of dates then we got together. Then a couple of months before the end of senior year we found out that Megan were having a baby so I decided to pop the question. Then a few months after I proposed Emily Anne Bolton was born. She was a mix of both of us with Megan's brownish/blonde hair and my blue eye's.

When I entered Emily's room I could see her crying through the little gaps in her crib. As I picked her up she soothed instantly. While I was rocking her I was thinking about all the times I had to calm down Gabriella when we were in high school. She couldn't stand thunderstorms so whenever there was one I would always sneak up into her room through her balcony.

_Flashback _

_I woke up to my phone vibrating on my bed side table. I knew it was Gabriella because there was it was raining and thundering and lightning. So I slipped my wildcat tracksuit bottoms on with a plain white t-shirt and a hooded jacket and told her I will be over real soon. Then I got my house and car keys and set off to do the 5 minute drive to Gabi's. _

_When I pulled up in front of her house the rain was falling heavier then when I set off. When I sneaked into to Gabi's back garden just as I was about to climb her tree I heard the conservatory door open. U-oh I'm busted was the thought that was racing through my mind. As my body was frozen I tilted my head to see who was there and a wave of relief went through my body it was only Gabriella._

_When I looked at her, she was wearing my wildcat top which was about 2 sizes to big with plain grey sweat pants to go with it. Her eyes had tears in them. When I walked to her we both didn't say a word I just went to her and embraced in a big hug then we let go of each other then I just took her hand and led her up the stairs to her bedroom. When we walked in the room that was so familiar to me it was a pretty big with a basic layout with pictures everywhere on one of the walls there was a big canvas with a picture printed onto it. The picture was the gang at spring fling._

_When we reached her bed we both lay down. My arms immediately went to her waist. I could hear her whimper so I started whispering things into her like telling that I love her and that its going to be alright soon I heard her even breathing telling me that she was asleep. Then I started to drift off with my arms still wrapped round her. _

_END FLASHBACK_

Whenever I thought about Gabriella I always felt this twinge in my heart. The truth is that I have never stopped loving gabirella there will always be a place for her in my heart. I'm not saying that I don't love megan I do but there was still that place in my heart that would belong to Gabriella Montez.

When I looked down I saw that Emily was sound asleep. I lay her down in her crib and went back to bed knowing that I would need my energy for tomorrow because I am doing nanny interviews. I don't see why megan made me come because she was much better at these things that me. I was supposed to me chad tomorrow for a drink at the pub but that had to be put on hold just to interview nannies.

THE NEXT DAY

I woke up to the sound of an alarm clock buzzing and pancake being made. As I turned over I found the bed empty. Yep Megan was still pissed at me. How long is she going to keep this up I said I was sorry a number of times. This is all because I went out and got drunk a couple of days ago and slept on Chad's couch. I can still remember her reaction the morning after.

_FLASHBACK_

_I woke up with a splitting headache. I moved my head to the right and seen an aspirin and a glass of water Taylor's doing. She would always come round to Chad's the morning after to make sure that we got home okay. I looked at the clock it was 11:45. CRAP! Megan told me to be home by 11. I left a quick note then sprinted out the door and down the road._

_When I got in front of our house I took my keys and tried to sneak in but just as I was about to open the door when Megan beat me to it. If looks could kill I would be six feet under. _

"_Where the hell have you been troy?" Megan shouted at me _

"_Out with the boys like I told you yesterday"_

"_I know that but what time do you call this time coming home"_

"_Like I told u yesterday I probably will be staying over and would come home about dinner"_

"_yeah you said that but I turned round and told you that I want you back home at 11 so we can go over the last minute things for the babysitter interviews on Monday"_

"_Well sorry" I said while walking up the stairs. _

"_Where are you going?"_

"_Upstairs where does it look like?"_

"_I can't believe you sometimes you know"_

_END FLASHBACK_

We have hardly spoken since then. As I walked in the kitchen I saw Emily in her highchair and Megan had her back to me.

I walked up to Megan wrapping my arms around her waist and burying my head into the crook of her neck

"I'm sorry" I whispered in her ear.

"It's ok I am sorry too" she said while turning round while putting her around my neck and with the little hairs on the back of my neck.

I am glad we made up.

**TWO HOURS LATER**

Just as I was coming down the stairs the doorbell rang. When I didn't hear Megan coming to the door I opened the door and let the babysitter candidate in.

Let the interviews commence. What joy.NOT


	4. Authors note

_hey guys :)  
I am sooooo sorry that i haven't updated in over a year. On my profile at the bottom i have started this little blog which I'll be updating every time I log onto fan-fiction, seeing that i started today i put my reasons why i have not been updating so why don't you check it out :). Anyway i am hoping to have the next chapter out by the end of the week so fingers crossed, if you have any questions about the story or my up-coming stories feel free to send me a personal message on here. Oh and one last thing i have changed my pen name and my new pen name is frozen-kisses-xoxo_

peace out xoxo


End file.
